


Sweet Desperation

by Legorandia



Series: Holding Games [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia
Summary: Anders has an unusual kink, but he also has a very supportive boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is... basically my #1 kink, and I haven't seen very much of it in this fandom, so. Have some 100% consensual bladder desperation.

**Anders** [3:07 PM]: Just so you know, I haven’t taken a bathroom break since I left the house this morning

**Anders** [3:07 PM]: I’ve had three bottles of water and a coke

**Garrett** [3:10 PM]: So you’re saying I should be wearing something I don’t mind washing when you get home

**Anders** [3:12 PM]: Basically

**Anders** [3:12 PM]: Getting on the bus now

**Anders** [3:19 PM]: Fuck I really have to go

**Garrett** [3:20 PM]: Gonna make it home?

**Anders** [3:20 PM]: Yeah I should, but no telling how long I’ll last after

**Anders** [3:22 PM]: You’re sure you’re alright with this?

**Garrett** [3:23 PM]: Absolutely <3

**Garrett** [3:23 PM]: I mean I’ve never done anything like this before but I don’t mind trying it out

**Anders** [3:23 PM]: <3

**Anders** [3:29 PM]: Fuck shit damn this bus needs to MOVE

 

* * *

 

 

It was around twenty minutes later when Anders reached his front door, fumbling for his keys as he tried not to visibly squirm. He and Hawke had discussed this along with several other odd kinks about a month or so ago, and while Anders’ cheeks were flushed dark red at the thought of actually _doing this_ the fact that Hawke hadn’t judged him—was, in fact, all for trying out the experience after getting over his initial surprise—gave him the confidence he needed to actually arrive at home after class in the state he was currently in.

Maker, he had never needed to piss so badly in his life. It had only begun getting uncomfortable around lunchtime when he’d refilled his water bottle for the second time and realized he should probably start pacing himself if he wanted to make it through the rest of the day. The coke he’d downed during his last class had been a dare to himself to see just how bad he could make it before leaving school afterwards, which had turned out to be pretty damn bad by the time he had finished it.

Still, Anders made it through the wait for the bus and the ride home squeezed between two fellow students who had no idea of the predicament he was in. Sitting stiff in his seat, every muscle tightened in an effort to restrain his severely aching bladder, it was all he could do not to slip a hand between his legs for some, _any_ , measure of relief. Instead he’d simply sat with his book bag in his lap and had managed to squeeze out when they reached his stop without humiliating himself, though if he couldn’t find the key to the front door there was a very real chance he was going to do that right on the steps.

Finally Anders selected the right key and fit it in the lock, shoving the door open and all but slamming it shut again behind him in his haste. Once inside he let out a gasp he felt he’d been holding for the last hour, curling over himself and pressing his legs tightly together. His keys were still in his hand and he just about dropped them in his haste to set them and his bag on a side table so that he could sneak a squeeze, his cock half hard and offering a protesting twitch when his hand closed around it through his jeans.

“Maker’s balls, you’re a mess.” Hawke had come to greet him when he heard the door open and had stopped a few feet away, watching the spectacle with a look on his face that showed he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be feeling. He’d been half aroused since receiving that first text, knowing how Anders felt about this, but concern was threatening to push ahead when the blonde man gasped out one word.

“ _Bathroom._ ”

Hawke gave him a small, tentative grin, “I thought the point was _not_ going to the bathroom.”

Anders was shaking his head before he’d even finished the sentence. “Tile floor, easier to clean. And close to the shower.”

Gathering his meaning Hawke reached for the hand that was being offered to him and let his boyfriend lead him into the bathroom. Anders paused at the door and tried to bend over to take off his shoes, but the motion had him gasping and squirming, legs twisting together in an effort to keep holding on while his bladder throbbed.

“ _Help_ , please love, I don’t want to get them dirty.”

Hawke quickly knelt and removed Anders’ tennis shoes while the other man tried to keep still for him, though he was fidgeting nonstop. As soon as they were off Anders grabbed his hand again and pulled him into the bathroom, shoving the door closed behind them and backing up until he hit a wall. He pulled Hawke against him and crushed their mouths together, kissing him desperately and running his hands over his partner’s shoulders and chest in an effort to distract himself, even for just a minute. Hawke eagerly followed his lead, pressing close and sliding his hands under his shirt until Anders began squirming against him, breaking the kiss and reaching back down to squeeze his crotch with a shuddered breath.

“ _Garrett._ ”

“What do you need me to do?” Hawke was eager, compliant, ready to do whatever his lover wanted in that moment, his arousal tentatively starting to come back. Anders couldn’t stand still, one hand on Hawke’s shoulder, the other digging into his thigh as he rocked from foot to foot.

“Hold me down.” Anders gasped breathlessly, head falling back against the wall. His eyes were shimmering, near tears from the all-consuming, urgent need to piss. “Make me… _aughh_ , make me desperate until I can’t hold it anymore.”

Hawke grabbed his wrists and shoved them against the wall. “Like this?”

“ _Yes_.” Anders practically sobbed, his eyes squeezing shut. “ _More_.”

A firm thigh pressed between his, forcing his legs apart. Anders gasped and shook as another wave of urgency came over him, thighs pressed tightly against his partner’s. Biting his lip Anders opened his eyes again and a single tear fell as he glanced to the side and spotted the completely free, unoccupied toilet just a few feet away. The sight made it impossibly worse, his cock throbbing and burning with need; Anders buckled against his partner but Hawke pushed him back against the wall, pulling his arms up to hold them above his head with one hand before slipping the other between their bodies.

“Is this what you want…?” Strange as the situation was Hawke had to admit he was getting into it, gripping his lover’s cock through his pants and giving it a squeeze for him. Anders whimpered, his body twisting against the wall that he was effectively pinned against. Hawke slid his hand up and settled it over his belt.

“Or would you rather I do _this_ …?” He pressed down and Anders wailed, voice cracking and tears streaming down his face.

“ _No no no no no,_ Gare you’re gonna _make me lose it…_ ”

"You remember the word we agreed on?" Anders nodded and Hawke grinned slyly, leaning in to kiss him. The fact that Anders wasn't stopping him, that he was kissing him back, sloppy and distracted but still passionate, made Hawke feel a swell of confidence that he was doing this right despite his lover’s tears, and he pressed down one more time against Anders’ belt before shifting his hand back down to rest over his crotch. Hawke didn’t squeeze this time, simply settling his hand there to tease him as Anders squirmed and bucked against him, growing more and more desperate with each passing second.

Anders truly didn’t know how he was still holding on after all this time. He felt his cheeks flush again when he realized that Hawke would be able to feel every second of it once he finally did lose control if he left his hand where it was… and after another minute Anders knew that would be soon. He was desperate to press his legs together, to hold himself, to squirm or at least loosen his belt buckle which he’d realized had become remarkably tight now that Hawke had brought his attention to it. None of these things were possible with how Hawke was pressed against him, and when the brunette's hand moved around to grip his thigh and pull it up against his hip, forcing his legs even further apart, the last shreds of Anders' control broke.

Gasping, eyes blurred and red with tears, Anders felt the first trickle leak into his briefs. For a few utterly agonizing seconds he managed to continue holding on before the trickle became an uncontrollable stream, quickly soaking through the crotch of his jeans and spreading down his legs. It dripped onto the tile floor as well as Hawke’s thigh, soaking his pants as well and seemingly never ending, and every second of it felt utterly _orgasmic_. By the time it was finally over the two men were standing in a considerable puddle, and Anders found himself suddenly so hard he was _aching_.

“How was that…?” Hawke had watched the whole thing, felt the warmth as it spread over his thigh and soaked into his jeans, and had found Anders’ expression throughout the whole thing to be incredibly arousing despite the fact that they were now standing in piss. The look on Anders’ face when their eyes met was _hungry_ , and he leaned forward, straining against Hawke’s arms to whisper against his lips.

“Shower _. Now._ Fuck me _._ ”

" _Fuck_ yes." The second Hawke released Anders' wrists his arms were around him, pulling him into a deep, urgent kiss and sliding under his shirt to pull it off. Soiled clothes were dropped to the floor, clean clothes piled on the counter as Hawke got the shower running and tugged his partner in with him. As soon as they were under the steaming water their bodies were pressed together, tongues twisting in a heated kiss and cocks grinding between them. Anders fumbled blindly for a tube of body wash and squirted a liberal amount onto his hand before gripping them both, pumping quickly and filling the shower with the sound of wet skin moving over skin as well as moans and heated gasps from the two of them.

“Oh shit, _ohh…_ ” Hawke hadn’t realized just how turned on he really was, the sudden friction sending a sharp spike of lust through him and making his cock throb. He slid a hand down to join his partner’s, entwining their fingers as they moved over their darkly flushed shafts and leaning in to bite Anders’ lip as the other man tossed his head back with a groan.

However close he was, Anders was closer, and it took only a few more urgent pumps before he was coming with a hoarse cry, spilling over their hands and shuddering; Hawke leaned in and attached his lips to his partner’s throat, sucking away sweat and shower water and tonguing his pulse until his own climax hit him just moments later. He gasped against Anders’ skin, hips rocking through the aftershocks; as it ended he stood there pressed against him for a minute, both of them catching their breaths.

“That… was _amazing_.” Anders breathed, leaning back until his head clonked on the shower wall. His hair was still tied back in his customary half ponytail, completely forgotten about in their rush of passion, and was now drenched with strands stuck to his forehead the sides of his face. As the last vestiges of his orgasm slipped away he found himself completely exhausted, his body utterly worn out from the ordeal he had put it through, and it took all of his effort to move away from the wall and stand on his own again so that he could clean himself up.

“I take it that was good for you?” Hawke asked with a small smile. He moved behind his boyfriend and pulled his hair free, running his hands through the wet blonde strands.

“Maker, _yes._ ”

They showered quickly and then Anders insisted on cleaning up the floor himself, sending Hawke away to put their dirty clothes in the washing machine. Ten minutes later they were sprawled out together on the couch, clean and comfortable and still blissfully naked. Lying half on top of his partner, Anders rested his cheek on Hawke’s chest, nuzzling the dark, curly hair and staring off at the other side of the room contemplatively.

“…you’re okay with that, then?” He finally asked. Hawke twisted a lock of wet hair loosely around his fingers, smiling down at the top of his head.

“I enjoyed watching you enjoy it. And it didn’t squick me out or anything, so… we could probably do it again sometime.”

Anders smiled and lifted his head, moving up enough so that he could capture the other man’s lips with his own in a soft, affectionate kiss. When he pulled back he laughed quietly, amusement shining in his eyes.

“I drank so much that I actually have to go again.” Hawke laughed at that and waited for Anders to start to get up before squeezing his arms around him, holding him down.

“What makes you think I’m letting you go…?” He teased.

“Garreeett…!” Anders whined, laughing and squirming until the arms around him moved. He jumped up and scurried away, yelping as Hawke swatted at his retreating ass and returning to the bathroom with the intent of actually using the facilities as they were intended for this time, thoughts already wandering off to what they could do _next_ time.

If nothing else, Hawke could at least say Anders had made his life a great deal more interesting than it had been.


End file.
